A typical motor-vehicle seat of safety belt is a simple web band that has one longitudinal end provided with an anchor fitting by means of which it is permanently attached to the vehicle seat or frame and an opposite longitudinal end with a clip that can be mated with another such clip also secured to the vehicle seat or frame, with some sort of length adjuster provided normally near the free end. Such belts are made of heavy normally woven material with relatively little stretch and have been in use as shoulder belts that pass down from the anchored end across the user's chest to the releasable clip end and as lap belts that extend across the user's lap.
It has been suggested to incorporate some type of sensor or electronics, for instance a microphone, into such a belt. This sensor is coupled to the vehicle's electronics, for instance to a telephone dock or a Bluetooth telephone interface for hands-free telephone use. Thus the quality of communication using a hands-free system of the vehicle can be significantly increased. No such system that is practical, attractive, and inexpensive to manufacture has been made.